


Kismet

by sehomeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie, sadstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: A one shot story of nothing but regrets and what ifs.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Kismet

Mingyu & Wonwoo have been the best of friends since God knows when. Despite being polar opposites, with Mingyu a whole bunch of homebody and Wonwoo a wild party animal, they made it work. But what's unknown to both of them, they have kept a secret from one another-- _Mingyu is in love with Wonwoo; Wonwoo is in love with Mingyu._

_💫_

Mingyu kept a diary where he would write down all of the things he cannot tell his bestfriend. His day, his never ending love, how his heart flutters whenever Wonwoo is near, how the mere smile of Wonwoo can bring the butterflies in his system to be in chaos.

For years, no one dared to cross the line. But when Mingyu became strong enough to confess, it was already too late. 

💫

It was supposed to be a great night, Wonwoo went out to attend their pre-graduation party.

"Gyu, come on!" Wonwoo whines.

Mingyu chuckles and looks at his bestfriend with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"This is going to be your first and last party before we face reality!" Wonwoo dramatically says.

"Won, you know that's not my thing" he sighs "I'll just send you there and text me when you already want to go home. I'll fetch you"

"But I want to party with you!" Wonwoo pouts.

Mingyu looks at his bestfriend incredulously.

"With me?" Mingyu laughs "I don't even know what's the taste of beer!"

Wonwoo chuckles.

"Come now, I'll get you to the party"

💫

Before Mingyu leaves from dropping his bestfriend to the venue, he says "Text me when you want to go home, kay?"

Wonwoo nods.

"Yeah, I will"

Wonwoo starts walking towards the venue before looking back to the taller.

"You sure you won't go with me?

"I'm sure, Won. Go now"

"Mmkay" Wonwoo says "Gyu!"

Mingyu hums in response.

"I love you!" Wonwoo says, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

_The butterflies, here they are again._

"I-I love you too"

Wonwoo smiles before giving Mingyu a flying kiss.

💫

"I wish I went with you" Mingyu's tears never stopped from falling since the news came.

**_Jeon Wonwoo, 22, died in a car crash._ **

"I wish I kissed you that night, I wish I told you how much I love you"

All these he says while holding on to a notebook similar as his. It was the couple notebook Wonwoo gave him as a high school graduation gift. A notebook that holds Wonwoo's secret-- _he loves Mingyu too, more than a friend._

It's too late now.

💫

Before they buried Wonwoo's casket Mingyu asked Wonwoo to take the pain away. He doesn't want to carry that pain and regret. But Wonwoo didn't only took the pain, he took Mingyu's heart with him. And maybe this was their kismet. Mingyu knows he won't be happy without Wonwoo by his side. His heart was Wonwoo's to keep.

"I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel when you're still here" Mingyu whispers under the moonlight and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic posted here! This one's very short, just had to write this one but I hope you guys still liked it 💖 looking forward to writing more soon.


End file.
